


指尖的二人

by xxxbucky



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: It Feels So Good (Film), M/M, NSFW, Past Eddy/Toni Relationship, Public Sex, six years later, somewhat slow burn, 火口的二人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbucky/pseuds/xxxbucky
Summary: Brett要结婚了，Eddy在婚礼前回到了布里斯班。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	指尖的二人

**Author's Note:**

> 最近看了《火口的二人》，真的非常非常喜欢。在巨大的外在世界崩坏时，人们有时候会选择躲在最本性的放纵里，像动物一样，遵从欲望，互舔伤口。对这类题材感兴趣的小伙伴可以去看一下，又丧又黄又美，2020年还挺应景的。  
> 总之这篇Breddy是这部电影的改编（？）。不过依然现实向。  
> 设定是现在的6年后，Eddy住在悉尼, Brett住在布里斯班。保证车水马龙。主EB，但是BE应该可能也会有。开头可能会有点慢热。  
> 写RPF有点慌，OOC是我的，爱情是他们的。

1、

Brett母亲打电话来的时候，Eddy正在给一个九岁的小女孩一对一授课。学生的名字叫Mandy，还是叫Manda，Eddy记不清了。他给自己每天的课时安排得很满，室内空调嗡嗡作响，学生们稚嫩的脸都模糊在了一起。偶尔想想自己也经历过一样少年时期，感慨早就忘了做小孩是什么样的感觉了。授课时，他的手机设的是免扰静音。等他坐上车后才发现有几个未接电话和一通语音留言。

「阿丞，收到消息给阿姨回个电话。阿尧要结婚了。」

Eddy可能都没察觉到自己叹了口气。他把手机连上了车载，发动车往家里开。他住在悉尼的城郊，现在这个点往回开估计要有40多分钟才能到，到家再打可能太晚了。

「阿姨，我刚刚在上课，没接到你的电话。」

「没事没事，就是告诉你个时间和日子。婚礼定在了12月8号。酒店是Emporium，十点开始。」

「哦，12月啊。」

「能来吗？你忙吗？哎我就说圣诞前大家都没空，他不听，偏要选那个日子。」

「还好，那我那几天前后凑几天假期，回去一趟吧。」

「好的好的。」

他挂了电话，把音响随意调到一个流行音乐电台。今天车意外的少，Eddy心想，他开了点窗，城市的声音渐渐变远。12月初估计要和家长们请假了。希望他们不会换成别的老师。

2、

门铃在非人的时间响个不停。

Eddy烦躁地把枕头盖过耳朵。这门铃耳熟又异样，才想起自己回到布里斯班的老宅了。他有些恍惚地坐了起来，揉了揉头发，不情愿地起身。按门铃的人非常执着，似乎是拿定了一定有人在家。

他打开门，是Brett。

「你知道现在有多早嘛？」Eddy侧开身，后者熟悉地进门。

「是你作息太混乱了。」

「我昨天晚上2点才到。」

Eddy进了厨房煮咖啡，回头看到Brett正四处打量着这房子。也是，他也好久没来这里了。

「这里真是完全没变，看起来就像阿姨的纪念馆。」他伸手把客厅花哨的窗帘拉开，清晨的阳光透过树叶撒了进来，在地上形成凌乱的光斑。「她走了后你没打算重新装修一下？」Brett看起来更瘦了，浅色短袖外松松垮垮地穿着一件衬衣，皮肤很白，头发看起来刚剪过，还是和以前一样带着一副黑框，看起来根本不像三十多岁的人，说是高中生估计也有人信。

「一直住在悉尼，装修太麻烦了。现在这样也挺好的。」Eddy往杯子里倒着咖啡，闻着香味就清醒了不少。「你要吗？」

「好啊。」

「还是加奶不加糖？」Eddy给他拿了他以前常用的马克杯。

「嗯。」

他们到客厅的沙发上坐下。

「没想到Brett Yang终于要结婚了呢。可喜可贺。」这句Eddy是真心的。「那个幸运的人是谁？我认识吗？」

Brett笑着摇了摇头，眼角的细纹才恍然提醒Eddy他们不再是20出头了。他的眼神是温柔的。

「她是个律师，做儿童福利的。一次演出后认识的。」

「那也太优秀了。」六年前的Eddy Chen想破脑袋都不会想到Brett会和一个律师结婚。「那你喜欢她吗？」

「喜欢啊。不喜欢怎么会和她结婚。」

Brett喝完了他的咖啡，「走吧。」

Eddy疑惑地抬头，「去哪？」

「当然是给我做苦力，不然我这么早来找你干嘛。」Brett把他的杯子拿到厨房冲洗干净。「喂，这个杯子能送我吗？就当是我的新婚礼物了。」

3、

Brett把车停在了他家门口。Eddy对这个房子熟悉的可怕。他想到之前做Twoset时为了有新的视频灵感在这里熬过的夜， 或是更早，练完琴后一起吃冰打游戏，把数学作业都抛到脑后。  
当然还有一些浑浊的东西他现在一时不愿想起。

Brett拿钥匙开了门，「大部分东西都已经搬过去了。但是还剩了一些，我一个人不太行。」

「新房买在了哪儿？」

「机场附近，但是是看着海的呢。」

东西倒是真的不多了，大部分都是一些之前的书和唱片。Eddy把最后几个箱子搬到了门口。他看到桌子上Brett曾经赢的那些奖杯。「那些不拿吗？」

「那些对我妈更重要，我是不需要了。」

「怎么不需要了，有孩子后得给他看看自己爸爸有多厉害，才能督促他练琴啊。」Eddy想象着Brett的小孩练Suzuki的样子，Brett喊着隔壁零零每天练40小时，感觉特别好笑。要不是他搬去了悉尼，说不定Brett还会让他来教呢。他转过身来看Brett，看不出他的心情。

「你来。」Brett转身进了他的卧室。Eddy跟着他走了进去。

房间里风扇缓慢地摇着，只剩一张床和在角落的桌椅，异常的空旷。

Brett在床上坐下。「你把桌上的那本黑色的本子拿来。」

桌上就只剩这一本本子了。Eddy拿了起来，又厚又沉，他突然觉得打开了它可能会释放灾难。Eddy坐到了Brett的身边，把本子递给了他。

Brett把本子翻开，是个照片册。Eddy的身体突然紧张，他的耳朵烧红了起来。

里面满满的是他们以前做爱时拍的照片。

在床上，在电影院里，在巡演时音乐厅的后台，在洗手间里，在昆士兰音乐学院的校园里。

照片中他们的肉体间没有任何间隔，热烈交缠在一起。  
他们的腿交错着，落在性爱后散乱的床单上。  
Brett在多次高潮后睡沉了过去，Eddy咬着他的手指。  
在人满为患的东京地铁上，Eddy紧紧地贴在Brett的身后，左手伸进了Brett的裤子口袋，有一下没一下地揉着他的性器。  
还有一系列在音乐学院里的照片，其中一张是他们在两栋教学楼中间狭长的小道上，太阳刚落后没多久，仗着夏天旺盛绿植的掩盖，在白日的余热里，像是交尾的野猫。Brett双手撑着两边的墙，裤子褪到脚踝，含着下唇怕叫出声来。Eddy在他的体内没有节制地作乱，左手箍着Brett的腰，同时拍下了这张照片，就像他们今天后就不会再见面。

Brett像是作恶不自知的施虐者，一页页慢慢地翻，每张照片都带回一段Eddy以为已经成灰的记忆。和现在规规矩矩的他们不一样，和曾经做视频偶尔严肃但永远幼稚的他们不一样。  
是狂热，年轻，色情，无耻。  
照片里的他们是私密的，是自由的。

「天。你居然还留着这些。」

「对我来说很重要啊。」

「都是要成家的人了，被律师小姐看到可不好吧。」

「她不会动我的东西的。」

到了大概相册的正中间，Brett停了下来，指尖轻轻划过一张比别的都大一些的照片。  
「这张我最喜欢。」

图中是完全赤裸的两人。当时他们去日本旅行，恶趣味地去了一家情色酒店，包了一间全是镜子的房间。大床房，暧昧的粉红色灯光，连天花板都是镜子。当时是刚结束表演后兴奋的状态，肾上腺素混合着荷尔蒙，他们几乎等不到进房间就吻到了一起。完事后Brett平躺在床上，懒散地拨着弦，Eddy侧着身抱着他的腰。清脆的音和宣泄后的空气混合在一起，粘腻又让人着迷。  
声音还有些嘶哑，他看着镜子里的映着的他们，Brett问，「猜是哪一首？」  
还在性事后的白雾里，Eddy闭着眼，「再弹一次？」  
Brett又拨了一次。  
「德沃夏克？」

「厉害，哪一曲？」

「呃，Romance in F Minor？」

Brett笑了，他握住Eddy在他肚脐附近不听话的左手。「只有你猜得到。」  
Eddy朝着天花板上的镜子拍了张照。  
照片中，他们十指交叉，Brett的小提琴被他放在了身边，Eddy侧着身，像是亲吻着Brett的肋骨。

「我就是怕这样。」Eddy像溺水的人，在回忆的逆流里挣扎着上岸。  
「哪样？」Brett一脸无辜。  
「和你变成现在这样。」Eddy示意着相册，「在你结婚前看过去的事。」  
「我们第一次做的时候你问我怕不怕，你还记得我怎么回答的吗？」Brett问。  
「你说亏你等到了现在。」

Eddy看着依然左右摇着的风扇，右边人散着的体温刺痛着他的皮肤。

他以为自己早就平静的心又开始喧闹起来。


End file.
